Everybody Needs a Place to Die
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: Man has returned but led by a woman who has secrets that War intends to uncover after he saves her life. He is determined that these humans will live and restore mankind. Sucky summary yay! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody Needs a Place to Die

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders. It belongs to Vigil and its creators.

A/N I have several one shots up already and am starting work on a sequel to Howls in the Night. I have had this story wrote out and on my desk for over a year now and just recently found it and decided to go ahead and put it up. I also am working on my other Darksiders story Fall of the Third Kingdom. Thanks and enjoy. Please read and review.

Bella clutched her blood soaked arm to her chest, her breaths coming in short pained bursts. The demon that had ambushed her while scouting, lay dying at her feet. Its guts steaming in the cooling air. Her knees trembled, threatening to buckle under her. Slowly and painfully she sheathed her short sword and looked around the ash riddled clearing. Everything was ash, for as long as anyone could remember. Humans were now a small fraction of what they once were but at least they lived still.

She hissed on an intake of breath as more blood ebbed from the wound. She gave a long shrill whistle and waited patiently as her horse trotted into the clearing. It's burning red coat shimmered in the dying light as it came closer, tossing it's head when the smell of blood reached it. She could hear the other demons moving closer, searching for their comrade that had not returned. She grabbed the bridle of her horse, pulling it's head down. "Take me home." She swung up into the saddle and the horse took off as if all of hell followed it.

Her vision began to blur and double as she lost more blood, but still she heard the sounds of pursuit as they had doubtless found their eviscerated companion. She gave a short bark of laughter, nothing could catch Fyre. She gripped the horn of the saddle as she sagged forward, suddenly tired. Even at death's door she refused to die, _I am not done yet, I still have things to do..._was her last thought before she passed out.

War sat atop Ruin overlooking a small clearing of ash and a few stray tendrils of grass, surrounded by an imposing forest. Ruin tossed his great head and snorted, stomping his feet. War leaned down to pat his shoulder before speaking to the familiar of his brother, Death. "I will not leave yet, not until I know that the Third Kingdom is truly lost. Unless you intend to force me?" The crow channeled his brother's voice, "And if they never return War, what would you have us do? Wait an eternity?"

"No brother, for I will find them." The crow cawed and flew away as War turned his gaze back to the clearing and forest. He felt he was so close to finding a clue to where the humans may be, those that still lived. Suddenly movement in the tree line caught his attention, it was a horse. The creature trotted into the clearing heading straight across, something draped across its back. Whatever it was slid from its back and landed heavily on the ground, remaining unmoving. The horse stopped and walked back to the creature, nudging it gently with its nose and whinnying softly.

War decided to get a closer look; something was nagging at the back of his mind. He eased Ruin down the hill and into the forest before the clearing. Soon he broke into the clearing of ash; carefully he approached the still figure. Ruin reared away from the flailing hooves of the mare as she placed herself between them and her rider. War dismounted and warily approached the mare. "Easy girl, I won't hurt you." The horse snapped her teeth, laying her ears back and squealing a warning to him. War saw the blood running down the sides of the saddle. "Let me help." The horse seemed to consider it for a moment before moving to the side, ears still pinned back.

He stopped next to the body, looking it over carefully before touching it. He knelt and gently turned it over. He drew a sharp intake of breath as surprise flitted across his face. His fingers shook as they brushed back the hair from the human face. A human female, young and alive, if just barely. She was dressed head to toe in brown leather and the sword strapped around her slender waist showed she was a warrior of some type.

The blood flowed from a gaping slice running from her shoulder down to just above her breast. War carefully cleaned and dressed the wound as best he could. He knew he needed to try and save her because each human life counted greatly. He turned as human voices drifted back to him, steadily growing closer. He mounted Ruin and rode into the shadows at the edge of the forest where he would be safely concealed. The clearing filled with humans, a dozen at least. They carefully draped the girl's body over the saddle of her horse and led her away. He had finally found a human settlement; the Third Kingdom had not been lost. Now to see if the girl made it.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody Needs a Place to Die

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders. It belongs to Vigil and its creators.

Bella opened her eyes to the sight of the inside of her own house, her own room to be specific. She groaned and sat up to look at the dozen or so stiches marching down from her shoulder to just above her right breast. She rolled her eyes, _great another scar_. She pushed her coppery locks away from her face, and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She jerked her head up when someone cleared their throat. Her brother Eric stepped into the room and moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Good to see you awake oh fearless leader." She gave him a slit eyed glare, "So oh retarded one, how long did it take Fyre to get me back home this time. I thought I was going to bleed to death this time."

The smile died on his lips. "Bells, we found you in a clearing a half mile from the gates, and you were already bandaged." She seemed to rock back, stunned. "How did I get bandaged though, every human we know of is here in this settlement and would have said something by now?" He shook his head, "Could you have done it yourself and just don't remember it." She slowly shook her head before getting to her feet. As she headed towards the door, he grabbed her arms and shook her gently, "Bells are you nuts? You nearly died." She level a steely stare at him, "It means Eric, that there could be more humans out there and we need to find them."

"Little sister you have been out cold for a week." The news in truth shocked her but she shook her head again. "There is still a chance they maybe in the area and alive. I have to try." He shook his head sadly, "Bells why do you feel the need to be a hero."

He watched sadly as she headed for the stables to retrieve Fyre from her stall. As she galloped from the stables towards the gates she was yelling for them to be opened. She charged through the gates and out into the forest. Eric couldn't understand why his sister always seemed so driven, wondering what personal demon she had riding her back.

Bella urged the horse to go faster, her heart thumping in rhythm to the hoof beats pounding the ground. The wind whipped her hair out behind her like a burning banner in the dappled sunlight of the forest. Finally she made it to the clearing and slowed the horse down to a trot as she entered it cautiously. She stopped in the center and slid from the horse's back. She approached an indention in the ash where the ground was darkened, _my blood, _she thought to herself. She noticed huge footprints next to where she had lain. _Did the demons think me dead already?_ She wandered further towards the edge of the forest. She kneeled down to inspect several giant hoof prints, the edges charred as if burnt. She shook her head, unable to piece together what had happened. No human had helped her, of that she was sure. The wind gusted around her, whipping her hair around her as she stood. She wondered aloud not really expecting an answer, "Then who saved me?"

A week, it had been a week since War had bandaged up the human girl. A week since her found the human settlement. A week and still he watched the settlement by night and the clearing by day, hoping to learn the fate of the young woman. He was beginning to believe that she had not made it. These thoughts played through his mind as he watched. His blue eyes glowed brighter as the same red horse entered the clearing, its rider sitting tall in the saddle, alive. He rode Ruin down into the forest, taking his time working his way into the clearing. He stopped at the edge of the clearing observing her movements. Emotions flickered across her face, one after another.

She moved gracefully, a hunter on the prowl, as she attempted to piece to together what had happened. He appraised her now as she moved about, her hair was liquid fire and she was pale with deep dove grey eyes. Her body was curvy but hard with muscle built in this trying terrain. She was neither large nor small, but sleek much like a predator. She came closer to the edge of the clearing, as she kneeled he saw the angry red line of the already healing wound and the black stitches closing it up. She spoke then, startling him slightly. "Then who did save me?"

"I did." Came the answer to Bella's question. A huge man atop an even bigger horse stepped from the trees. She sprang back and drew her sword, keeping it leveled in his direction. She eyed him up and down, sizing him up. He was broad across the chest and shoulders, inhumanly tall, his armor bore strange designs. His face remained hidden under the red hood, though she could still see his glowing blue eyes and a rune of some kind. But the most impressive thing was his sword strapped to his back; it was easily as long as she was tall.

She finally spoke, her words dropping from trembling lips though her voice remained strong. "To what end did you spare my life demon?" War leveled a steady gaze at her, turning his hands out to show no harm, "I am no demon, human. I am War, Red Champion and The Red Rider." She lowered her weapon, knowing she had nothing to fear. The stories told always sang praises to the Red Rider's sense of honor. She kneeled before War, her forehead resting against the hilt of her sword hilt.

He gave her another long appraising look before motioning for her to rise and mount her horse. She did as he bade and turned to face to him after she swung up into the saddle. "I have searched and waited for humans to return. Now that I have finally found at least one group of you living I wish to speak to your leader. Can you take me to him?" He missed the slight rise of her eyebrow and she nodded, daring not to refuse him. "I will take you to see the leader of our settlement." With that she turned Fyre towards home and led him back towards her settlement. _Him indeed, _she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody Needs a Place to Die

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders. It belongs to Vigil and its creators.

"Open the gates!" Bella shouted to her men and led War inside the walls surrounding the settlement. She met the gaze of her frightened people, letting them see that she was not frightened. Eric approached her and helped her down from the horse. "Peace brother, War is here to talk. He has long sought the return of us humans to restore the balance." Her brother leveled a gaze at War be before speaking, "Ask what you will Red Champion." War returned the steady gaze, "I wish to speak to your leader."

Eric openly laughed, "But Horseman you have already been speaking to her." At his gesture War turned to see Bella blushing deeply. _So she is the leader of this group and judging by their size she must be a good one,_ he thought to himself. She shrugged as nonchalantly as she could before walking away. She gave a gesture over her shoulder, indicating he should follow her. Inside these walls she walked with the confidence of a born leader.

War quickly caught up to the human and fell in step with he. She didn't speak as they walked through the main part of the settlement. He watched in wonder as young children laughed and frolicked through the streets. Along the way he was noting the efficient day to day running of everything from the homes to the farms they had set up to provide easily accessible fresh food. Two delighted squeals pulled his attention back to her. Two young children about the same age streaked towards her, their faces alive with joy. Bella bent down and caught one in each arm, swinging them into the air. Both screamed breathlessly in happiness, "Mommy!"

War was stunned momentarily, his gaze traveling over her. She didn't appear to have the curves a woman who has borne children have. The children caught his attention next and what he saw had him growling low in his chest. The male child had silver hair and golden eyes while the female was black haired and blue eyed, but what had him growling were the fuzzy dog ears twitching atop their heads.

Bella heard his low growl and so did the kids. Their smiles faded and they burrowed closer to her, whimpering. War met her grey eyes which were as hard as steel. Glaring over her shoulder at him as she smoothed a hand over each child's head. Carefully she sat them down and shooed them away. When he moved to go after them he found his way blocked by her small form.

"You allow demons in your settlement?" She walked away, tossing over her shoulder as she did so, "They are only half." He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "And you birthed them?" She angrily snatched her arm away, "No, I didn't." He noticed the wetness on her face, _tears? _"Explain." She rounded on him then, anger blazing to life on her face. "I owe you no explanation but I will tell you. Mine and Eric's sister, Brenda, mated with a dog demon. Not all demons are evil as I'm sure you are aware, because Larkin wasn't. One night four years ago before our walls were finished we were attacked. Larkin lost his life and my sister died that night in child birth. So I took the twins in and have raised them as mine own. They are my children as far as I or any in this settlement are concerned. I would fight to my last breath for my Cian and Moira. For anyone within these walls."

Tears streamed down her face openly like a freshly opened wound and her fists clenched and unclenched at her side. He was shocked for sure and something else twisted sickly inside as he saw the pain swimming in his stormy eyes. Not knowing what to say, he only nodded and motioned for her to continue their walk. She was trying desperately to rein in her emotions as she showed him the rest of the settlement. She answered his questions about security, training, and how they came by their provisions. He sensed her emotions seething just under the surface of her calm.

Later that night after sharing a meal with her little family, including her quirky brother, he listened as she told a story to the children. He watched as she carefully carried the two to their sleeping pallet. The children slept facing each other and after a fitful growl from the girl he watched her pad back to them. Moira had her thumb in her mouth and Cian had his fingers wrapped tightly around his sister's tiny ear, which was twitching madly. Bella gave a soft tired laugh and crawled into bed behind the two seeing as she had given up her own pallet to War despite his protests. Gently she pulled Cian's hand from his sister's ear and her thumb from her mouth. She curled protectively around them and closed her eyes to sleep. War watched over them that night from his spot on the pallet that smelled of her delicate scent. He did this every night for over a month.


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody Needs a Place to Die

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders. It belongs to Vigil and its creators.

Sleep wasn't something Bella was fated for this night. Another week had almost passed on top of the month the horseman had already been among them. He was waiting for his brothers to arrive. Her dreams of late had been troubling and the strain plus the lack of sleep were beginning to fray her nerves. She leaned against the top of the wall that surrounded the settlement and breathed in the cool night air, letting it soothe away the dreams and the fear that came with them. War watched her from the door way of her house, watching the way the wind teased the curls her hair formed half way down her back. The longer he spent here the more he admired this tough and complex human female.

She had just started to head back to the house when a gong began ringing and the stillness of the night erupted into flurries of activity. She raced into the house and immediately woke the children up calmly telling them to go to the shelter. She grabbed her sword and was already heading for the stable as she buckled it on. He caught her as she was sprinting across the opening to the stable, "What is going on?" She jerked away from him and continued for the stables, "We are under attack by demons. They are going to try and batter down the gates." She reached the stables and quickly saddled up her horse. She had just climbed onto her and was leaving the stable when there was an explosion.

She had no time to scream as War grabbed her from the horse and shoved her under him, shielding her with his body. She struggled from under him and leapt onto the horse and spurred it towards the gaping hole in the wall. Her people were holding their own against the demons that poured in through the hole. She drew back on the reins, making Fyre rear into the air before charging her directly into the fray.

She spared War a glance, noticing him too joining in the battle. Though the battle itself only lasted a handful of minutes it seemed to take forever and the repercussions were long reaching. Her muscles screamed in agony and her lungs burned fiercely, but she could see they were turning the demons back. Suddenly her name was screamed out and she took turned her attention away from the battle. "Bella!" She caught a glimpse of Eric diving for her as she was thrown from Fyre's back. Her brother was attempting to shield her from an axe wielding demon that was coming straight for her.

Bella closed her eyes awaiting the fatal blow that never came. She did however hear the sickening thud of metal sinking into flesh. Her eyes flared open to see her brother standing between her and the demon, its axe buried in his chest. Slowly he sank to the ground and toppled over. She forced herself to move, crawling over to his lifeless body, tears already burning the back of her throat. She pulled his head into her lap and ran her fingers over his, smoothing his hair from his face gently. She felt something inside her snap fiercely, felt the scream bubbling up from the bottom of her soul and finally it tore free.

The high keening wail caught War's attention, some part of him already knowing what was wrong and who it was. It also screamed at him to get to her, she needed him. He raced for her, all that filled his vision was her form crouched in the mud over the body of her brother and the demon already moving in for the killing blow. Bella was snapped from her grief when a loud clang boomed over her head. She looked up to see War standing over her, his sword blocking the blow from the axe of the demon that had ripped her brother from her. On a strangled cry of fury she charged past War and sank her blade into the heart of the demon. Her world spun out from her then and comforting darkness took her.

War flung the demon away from him and her before kneeling next to her. He saw no marks on her as he gently rolled her over; she appeared to be only sleeping. Her face was peaceful. Tenderly and with infinite care he gathered her form to him and lifted her up in his arms, her head lolling against his shoulder. This was how his brothers and sister found him when they arrived. A tiny human female draped across his arms and clutched to his chest. With only a cursory nod to his brothers, he did something he had never done before. He quit the battlefield and they could only watch him go.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody Needs a Place to Die

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Darksiders. It belongs to Vigil and its creators.

War reflected on the past month, since the night she had collapsed on the battlefield. She hadn't moved, had made no sound as she slipped slowly away. Demon magic had kept her alive so far as nourishment went but would only do so for only so long. The people had turned to him for guidance after losing both their leader and her second in command. Things were slowly beginning to return to a semblance of normalcy. Still he waited; still he guarded her and her people until she could return to lead them. He shut his eyes and let his mind drift as the argument between his brothers and sister reached his ear. It was one he'd heard and been part of time after time in the last month.

Fury screamed at her brothers, "What would you have us do? Wait and watch over a human and her half demon pups until she wakes or dies?" Strife would remain silent and brooding while Death raised as eyebrow at his sister, never one to easily become riled. "Peace sister, our brother grieves in his own right and for his own reasons." And the argument would die away.

War drifted back to that terrible night at the mention of Cian and Moira. With her cleaned up and nestled in the bed, he had taken the children in his arms to comfort them, the action awkward at first. Sometime later his brothers had entered, finding him cradling the children in his lap, both sound asleep. Cian's hand tangled in the silver-white locks of hair that spilled from under his hood. Before that night he had only ever once drew a weapon on his brothers and sister, but when they moved toward her children he did. Slowly and carefully so as not to wake them, he placed them on the pallet with Bella. He turned and drew Chaoseater, leveling it at them. His words came softly but no less deadly, "Touch either of them and the angry blade will be bathed in your blood." They were shocked and angry at his actions but so be it.

The silence in the next room slowly drew him back to the present and the still form lying on the bed between two sleeping children. Sighing he stood and moved to the bed, taking her hand in his, he leaned close to her ear and spoke. "Please, Bella come back." He pressed a kiss to er lips, butterfly soft, before placing her hand back on her stomach. He made it to the door and was about to open it, "War?" The voice was low and husky from disuse. He dared not turn around for fear of having finally lost his sanity. Twin screams of "Mommy!" had him whipping around even as his brothers and sister rushed into the room.

Bella struggled to sit up, weakened and War was beside her in an instant, his strong arm bracing her. She smiled in thanks as tears streamed down her face and she wrapped the twins in her arms, nuzzling her face in their hair. She inhaled their scents. After sometime she finally calmed down. War introduced her to his "brothers". She looked up at him when he spoke, "Why now?"

"I can't really say." Her face saddened and darkened with grief. "I saw my brother, my sister and her mate in a graveyard. They told me everybody needs a place to die but that this wasn't mine. They told me to come back, but I was lost in the dark and then I heard you calling me home." They looked on in surprise as she finished her tale. War gave Death a wry smile before dropping a kiss on top of Bella's coppery curls. "Seems she cheated you brother." Death nodded slowly appraising the human as she looked up at his brother with her heart shining in her eyes. "Yes brother, it seems our sister-to-be has." All eyes turned to him then as she gave a smug smile.

Bella tipped her head back to look up at War offering him everything he'd ever wanted and didn't know he was missing until that moment. She offered him peace. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, and accepting the offering she gave as she in turn accepted his and all that went with him. Death decided they should stay for now; these humans would need help reclaiming what was theirs. Besides who knew what else was waiting for them. Death gave a genuine smile as he looked to his brother and the happiness he had found. Oh but Death knew, indeed he knew.


End file.
